Retour vers le passé
by fiocco
Summary: Après cinq ans de vagabondage, Harry retourne chez lui, à pré au lard et, il se trouve qu'il va y faire une rencontre... Devinez qui? Rewieew!
1. Default Chapter

Rien à dire, j'ai sorti ça de ma tête, j'ai essayé de faire bien...Ce sera peut-être contre vos Fois pottériales...Bonne lecture quand même.  
  
Une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps, alors, ne me demandez pas de faire ci ou ca... Parce qu'elle est déjà écrite et terminée, mais attention, je ne publierais la suite qu'après que vous écriviez des rewiews....  
  
Une Statue.  
  
Grise.  
  
Abîmée.  
  
D'un goût malhabile.  
  
Il est assit à ses pieds, sur l'auréole même de sa gloire.  
  
Il est mort et enterré.  
  
Normalement.  
  
Une statue.  
  
Représentant un jeune garçon, brandissant sa baguette magique, les lunettes rondes de travers, une cicatrice en éclair barrant son front de pierre. Heroique, courageux, brave.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Et il est là, en indien, faisant le compte des quelques gallions qui lui restent. Cinq ans, on l'a cru mort et on le croit toujours. Il n'y a eut qu'un vieil ahuri pour contester la fin pénible du héros en racontant qu'il l'avait aperçu, dans les hautes chaînes des Pyrénées.  
  
Harry Potter. Il a triomphé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'est plus qu'une histoire formidable qu'on raconte à ses enfants, au coin du feu. Et Voldemort, n'est plus qu'un mauvais Lord, déchu de son trône, qu'il avait forgé lui-même. Un méchant vaincu, qu'on ne craint plus. Potter se redresse avec quelques grognements, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il se lève et contemple avec sympathie l'horreur de garnement qu'ils ont marqué à son effigie.  
  
« Gloire à Harry Potter, le garçon qui a triomphé des forces du mal et qui est mort en sauvant le monde magique, du puissant sorcier Lord Voldemort. »Lit-il sur une plaque de cuivre. Il sourit, caresse sa barbe et jette une cape sur ses épaules. L'aube est terminée, laisse place au plein jour. Pré au Lard se réveille. Les villageois sortent, se promène sur la place. Personne ne fait attention à Harry, si ce n'est qu'un chien errant et deux vieilles commères qui le trouvent bizarres sous sa capuche noire. Vers midi, il s'est éloigné du monument, assit dans une ruelle entre cours et jardins. Une voiture à chevaux se gare devant le jardin le plus proche. Harry l'entend, ne le voit pas. Des éclats de voix retentissent.  
  
- Il faudra que je demande à Georges si l'on peut parquer les chevaux autres part qu'ici. Disait une voix d'homme, assez familière. Néanmoins, Harry ne se retourna pas. Puis une voix d'enfant :  
  
- M'man, on ira chez le magasin de bonbons ? Demandait une petite fille (apparemment).  
  
- Pas maintenant, mon ange. Répondait sa maman. On frappait à une porte. Une explosion venant de l'intérieur de la maison, puis un grincement. Harry, distrait, n'écoutait qu'a moitié.  
  
- Eh, Salut la smala ! Disait une voix moqueuse, d'homme pas sérieux.  
  
- Entrez, entrez, on attendait Shannon pour faire le repas...  
  
- Ouais, génial ! Répondait la petite fille.  
  
- J'interdis... disait la maman, tandis que son mari se mettait à rire. La porte claquait bruyamment tandis que les éclats de voix retentissaient de partout, et le silence se réinstallait dans la ruelle. Harry se retourna et observa la haute maison grise, avec un jardin mal entretenu ou une balançoire et un bac à sable pourrissaient paisiblement. Deux minutes plus tard, Shannon ouvrait la porte et sortait avec un assortiment de pelle et de râteau jouets. Elle disposait tranquillement sa charge, regardait autour d'elle, puis sortait une bourse de sa poche. Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux d'Harry. Apparemment, cette petite tenait à tout prix à ses bonbons. Il sortit un paquet de chocogrenouille de sa poche alors que la petite fille franchissait la barrière qui les séparaient.  
  
- Eh ! Lança t'il d'une voix rauque. Shannon se retourna.  
  
- Tiens. Dit-il. La fillette parut hésiter.  
  
- Je ne veux pas de mal. Shannon mit ses mains derrière son dos et s'avança d'avant en arrière, mal à l'aise.  
  
- Ma maman, elle dit toujours qu'on ne doit rien accepter des étrangers. Harry tendit le bras pour la convaincre et elle parut très ennuyée, confrontée entre deux règles.  
  
- Quel age as-tu ?  
  
- Quatre ans. Et je vous assure, Tante Fleur, le dit aussi qu'on doit pas faire confiance aux étrangers. Et aussi tante Pénélope... Harry rejeta son capuchon sur ses épaules et Shannon sursauta.  
  
- Eh ! Vous ressemblez au garçon sur les photos de maman ! S'écria t'elle. Sans la barbe, bien sûr. Rectifia t'elle avec un geste nerveux. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson violent. Il se souvenait très bien de l'album qu'Hermione remplissaient chaque année, de leurs visages souriants...  
  
- Comment s'appelle ta maman ? Dit-il en attendant anxieusement la réponse.  
  
- Ca, je le dis pas non plus. C'était toute l'éducation d'Hermione, ne dit rien à ceux que tu ne connais pas et tchic et tchac... Harry tenta une autre approche.  
  
- Ton papa, s'appelle... Ronald Weasley, c'est ça ? La fillette ouvrit des yeux ronds en même temps qu'une bouche rose. Harry sentait son cœur faire le kangourou dans son estomac.  
  
- J'ai raison, hein ? Et ta maman, c'est Hermione...  
  
- Oui. Souffla simplement Shannon. Mais une voix parvint de la fenêtre ouverte au premier étage.  
  
- Shannon ? Shannon ? La fillette se précipita dans le jardin en arrachant le chocogrenouille des mains d'Harry, qui était dans un état de choc profond.  
  
- Merci, monsieur ! Cria t'elle en poussant la porte en chêne.  
  
Et c'est parti pour le deuxième, j'y travaille! 


	2. Les retrouvailles

Harry replia ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras, puis il appuya sa tête contre eux et se tenta de respirer convenablement. La voix d'Hermione emplissait toujours le jardin. Harry était emplit d'une joie telle qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé, il avait du mal à se contenir et de ne pas sauter sur place ou de foncer dans la maison.  
  
- Tu m'étonnes de ne pas t'être déjà couverte de sable. Que ce que tu manges ?  
  
- Un choco... marmonna Shannon.  
  
- D'où vient-il ? demanda Hermione en haussant le ton. (Harry eut un rire nerveux)  
  
- C'est un monsieur dehors qui me l'as donné ! Il est très gentil. Et il sait qui tu es.  
  
- QUOI ? !Harry ne leva pas la tête mais il savait qu'Hermione s'était accoudée à l'appui de la fenêtre.  
  
- Hé Ho ! ! Monsieur ! ! Cria Shannon. Cette fois, il y fut contraint et Hermione le contempla bouche bée. Mais elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Elle se contenta de lui sourire et referma la vitre d'un coup sec. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait et Hermione, devenue, belle, grande et élégante, le ventre rond, enjambait les hautes herbes, sa fille sur les talons. Elle se planta devant Harry, qui avait abaissé son couvre chef.  
  
- Bonjour, monsieur.  
  
- Bonjour. Répondit Harry, tremblant comme une feuille. Hermione dut s'en apercevoir car elle haussa les sourcils, intriguée.  
  
- Vous avez donné cette friandise à ma fille ? Demanda- t'elle d'une voix plus douce.  
  
- C'est exact.  
  
- Tu vois ? Triompha Shannon. Harry poursuivit sans s'apercevoir qu'il la tutoyait.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle a été très prudente. Hermione fut quelque peu choquée par ces manières, puis elle eut respiration craintive et se mit à observer Harry intensément. Au pas de la maison, un jeune homme, très grand, les cheveux roux dérangés, et les vêtements un peu froissés se mit en devoir de guerroyer dans le jardin sans salir ses bottes de cuir. Il s'immobilisa, et un coup d'œil, un seul, suffit à le stupéfier et à découvrir les traits de son ami.  
  
- Harry ? Bredouilla- t'il, suffoqué. Harry, c'est toi ? Hermione était devenue rouge, sa lèvre inférieure frémissait. Harry prit les pans de sa capuche et les dévoila son visage. Hermione laissa échapper plusieurs sanglots, partagée entre la surprise et la joie (ndlr : Réaction subite face à un ahurissement sans nom.) Ron eut un sourire fendu jusqu'à ses oreilles écarlates( même s'il ne comprenait pas comment son vieil ami put se trouver devant lui, étant déclaré comme mort et enterré.), Et Shannon, se précipita à l'intérieur, en hurlant que Harry Potter était dans la rue. Harry les observa, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sales. Hermione, le prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort que Madame Weasley (toujours en sanglotant) :  
  
- Harry, mais que ce que tu fiches là, bon sang ! Et moi qui croyais que tu...Que tu...  
  
- Hermione, tu m'étouffes ! Hermione eut un hoquet et desserra son étreinte, puis, Harry se tourna vers Ronald. Il souriait toujours, ne pleurait pas. Harry se leva, atteignant à peine la hauteur de son nez. Ron le scruta un moment, sourit un peu plus et déclara après un soupir :  
  
- T'as pas changé. Harry eut une sorte de toux-rire, puis il se serrèrent cordialement :  
  
- Salut, vieux frère. Bienvenue. Dit Ron en lui tapotant les épaules. Harry, les yeux rouges essaya de parler plus ou moins normalement :  
  
- Un hasard, un véritable hasard...Je suis tombé sur vous.  
  
- Un cadeau du ciel, Harry. Répondit Hermione en mettant un bras autour de son cou et Ron de même , de l'autre côté. Harry n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'en ce moment, il se prit à rire pour rien et ses amis l'imitèrent. Fred et Georges sortaient de la maison et ils venaient à leurs rencontres. Ils étaient ravi comme des papes.  
  
- Harry, mais qu'ess tu fous là ? On te croyait mort et entterré. Exultait Fred, qui n'avait pas perdu son humeur gamine, malgré son coup de vieux. Georges avait une pipe à la main, et il pouffait.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? voulut savoir Harry.  
  
- Ta tête ! Tu as besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un costume neuf, mon vieux. Shannon déboula dans ses jambes et sauta dans les bras de Ron. Celui- ci annonça, tout fier :  
  
- Ah, Harry, voilà, Shannon, notre fille. Le deuxième dort en haut et le troisième est en route. Harry demandait des nouvelles.  
  
- Nous discuterons de tout cela autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. Raisonna Hermione en franchissant la porte.  
  
- Et vraiment, c'est comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir que j'aimerais savoir en premier. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Ron l'arrêta, contrit.  
  
- Non, ne dit rien, le principal, c'est que tu sois vivant. Harry entra dans un vestibule style vieillard avec des meubles usés ou s'entassaient des multitudes d'objets qui couinaient, explosaient, ou lançaient des insultes. Harry saisit une boule de verre qui semblait être un rapeltout de la taille d'une balle de tennis mais qui contenait un petit bonhomme furieux qui tapait contre la vitre. Georges dit  
  
- C'est un mangomart, on l'a enfermé là parce qu'il détruisait notre laboratoire. Il prit la boule des mains d'Harry et la lança à travers la maison.  
  
- Un de ces jours, faudra qu'on le vende à un quelconque client naïf.  
  
- Ecoutes Harry, après ta mort, soi-disant, Heu... On a tout recommencé comme avant. Quand Voldemort n'était pas là. Le problème est que... Dumbledore, après deux années, est décédé.  
  
- Je le sais, je l'ai appris, par Fumseck. Il est venu me trouver avec une lettre de Dumbledore, c'est extraordinaire, ce que cet homme sait tout. Dumbledore me léguait quelques petites choses que vous avez dut recevoir. Harry but un peu de thé, il lui semblait que c'était la meilleure boisson qu'il eut jamais goûtée.  
  
- Bon...marmonna Hermione en prenant Shannon sur ses genoux.  
  
- Et la famille ? Dites tout.  
  
- Allons-y ! s'exclama Ron en posant sa tasse. Pénélope et Perçy se sont mariés le mois dernier. Ca, je sais que ça paraît idiot, mais Fleur Delacour et Bill ont un petit garçon. Charlie continue toujours son travail en Roumanie, Papa et maman...Ils sont en paix à présent, dans le terrier, sauf quand on vient leur rendre visite...  
  
- Et nous, renchérit Fred, nous nous sommes installés ici avec notre magasin de farçes et nous avons aussi fière réputation que Zonko. Et nous sommes les éternels célibataires...  
  
- Et Ginny ?  
  
--------  
  
Voilà, le deuxième est passé, le 3 viendra... Voilà...Harry vient de poser la question fatale... Merci pour tout les rewiews que vous m'envoyez! 


	3. Poudlard

Tout le monde semblait appréhender la question. Ron, Fred et Georges se mirent à se tortiller dans tous les sens, Hermione eut un soudain intérêt pour les motifs de sa tasse de thé. C'est Shannon qui rompit le silence.  
  
- Tante Ginny, elle...  
  
- SHANNON ! s' 'écria sa maman, mais elle poursuivit :  
  
- ..a une petite fille depuis deux mois ! Ron eut un soupir, regarda Harry, suppliant, baissa les yeux puis dit avec un petit sourire forçé :  
  
- Elle est avec Malefoy, Harry. Le père est mort, la mère est folle. Ginny a beaucoup aidé Draco dans ces mauvaises passes... Harry resta sans voix, l'information mit longtemps à atteindre son cerveau. Puis il porta machinalement son thé à ses lèvres, resta un moment le bras en l'air, la tête en arrière, puis remit la tasse dans sa soucoupe, ravi, mais quelque peu perplexe.  
  
- Malefoy est devenu un vrai petit ange ? questionna-t'il, les sourcils haussés. Hermione repartit :  
  
- Non, pas tout à fait...Disons, qu'il se modère. Il a complètement été ébloui par sa petite Sheila, lorsqu'elle est née. Je pense que je ne l'avais jamais vu si pompet. Il n'a même pas été mesquin avec Ron !  
  
- Et ils se sont mariés ? Cette fois, Fred se mit en devoir de rassembler ses méninges pour répondre.  
  
- Oui. Il faut dire que Draco a piqué cent une crises et qu'il a hésité pendant deux ans, mais, rien à faire, il tenait trop à Ginny, apparemment. C'est prouvé, maintenant, et puis, il s'y fait. Admettons que dans deux ans, avec un peu d'éducation, Draco aura toutes les qualités, à part cette affreuse marque sur le bras.  
  
- Tsss ! Siffla Harry.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? dit Georges qui manipulait une pâte sensée être explosive, du fin fond de son atelier.  
  
- Disons que...J'avait eut...L'impression, qu'elle tenait à moi. Hermione se pencha sur son siège et s'écria :  
  
- Oui, avant. Tu sais quoi ? Elle m'a avoué qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Malefoy, de Draco, pardon, alors qu'elle était en sixième année.  
  
- Amoouur partagé... chanta Ron, bêtement.  
  
- Oh, tais-toi Ron ! Elle en souffrait la pauvre ! Harry se leva et s'étira .  
  
- Bon, tout va pour le mieux alors ! Il ne reste plus qu'a courir dans les rues en annonçant que je suis vivant et tout ira encore mieux. Hermione le contempla une fois de plus et fondit à nouveau en larmes.  
  
- Voyons, Hermione, c'est fini, maintenant !  
  
- C'est plus fort que moi ! sanglota-t'elle.  
  
- Quand j'y pense ! Que sont devenu.... Sirius, heu... Les professeurs de Poudlard, Rémus Lupin, Neville, Tout les élèves !  
  
- Neville ? Il est prof de botanique ! Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire.  
  
- C'était à parier ! Cancre et devient prof !  
  
- C'est parce que ses parents ont émergés lorsque ce crétin ténébreux est mort.  
  
- Je vais tout dire d'un coup, ça ira plus vite. Dit Ron en se passant une main sur le front.  
  
- Sirius est directeur, tout les prof( dans les matières principales) à part le prof Bibinne, Hagrid, Mc Gonnagall, Biins et Flitchwich, sont partis, morts, en retraites ou fous. Chourave a été empoisonnée par une de ses plantes et a les jambes paralysées pendant le restant de ses jours, Rogue, bon, je pense que c'est toujours Inialowe, la jeune femme qu'on avait en 6 et 7ième année. DCFM, c'est Lupin (évidemment), et....heu....  
  
- Trelawney a sombré dans les ténèbres et a été remplacée par son homologue masculin. Dit Fred en louchant.  
  
- Bien, le reste, je pourrais m'en rendre compte par moi même, car, je vais de ce pas, dire bonjour à mon parrain. Dit harry en se levant brusquement.  
  
- Tsss, il va avoir une syncope, n'y va pas trop brusquement. Dit Georges. Ron était bizarre.  
  
- Tout de même, c'est dingue.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
- T'es vivant, on a la chance de te revoir et on s'en rend même pas compte.  
  
- Ouais !dit Georges joyeusement en sautant de sa maison aux graviers de l'allée. Hermione vint avec Ron, Fred et Harry, un bébé minuscule( deux ans, tout au plus) dans les bras.  
  
- Il s'appelle Thomas, Harry...  
  
Le groupe arriva cinq minutes plus tard aux portes du collège, Harry n'ayant pas osé fanfaroner à Pré-au-lard, de peur d'être recconu trop tôt. Harry se rendit compte qu'une boule énorme obstruait sa gorge et qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il allait passer une fois de plus les portes du château, une fois parmi tant d'autres qui suivraient. IL ferma les yeux, n'osant pas regarder Poudlard, le lac, la forêt, le bâtiment de pierre.  
  
- Harry, tu viens ? Il cligna des yeux, observant quelques secondes les tourelles abimées, la pelouse entretenue avec soin, l'allée qui serpentait jusqu'a l'immense porte d'entrée.  
  
- J'arrive.  
  
- Tu ferais mieux, de baisser ton capuchon, Harry. conseilla Hermione, la main sur la poignée. Harry s'exécuta et Hermione poussa le bois de chêne lourd. L'odeur humide qui s'engouffra dans les narines de Harry fut une bouffé de bonheur complet, il faillit chanceler mais se ratrappa. 


	4. Bureau de Black

Autour de lui, des multitudes d'élèves passaient et repassaient, quelques uns, tournaient la tête vers eux, les autres continuaient leurs routes, tranquilles. Un vieillard noueux les arrêtta sur l'escalier.  
  
- Nous demandons une entrevue spéciale avec le directeur. Dit calmement Hermione à Rusard qui était plus laid que jamais. Il les considéra d'un oeil mauvais, puis leur donna le mot de passe dans un grognement (sucre de milet, une friandise inventée par Fred qui gloussa de plaisir). Harry s'avança, les larmes aux yeux, dans ce qui avait été pendant sept, années , sa maison. Il se vit, accroupi sur cette armure, riant, accoudé à la rampe de l'escalier. Il se souvint du mur, ou Tom Riddle avait marqué par l'intermédiaire de Ginny, les messages déroutants de la chambre des secrets, il aperçu, le saule cogneur par la fenêtre, qui s'ébattait difficilement à présent.  
  
- Harry, ça va ? demanda Ron. Il tapota l'épaule de Harry fraternellement. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille de pierre qui souriait malicieusement derrière sa face de roc. Fred murmura le mot de passe, et la gargouille s'écarta, avec son bruissement familier. Hermione mit Thomas dans les bras de Harry pour avoir tout son souffle, étant donné qu'elle devait grimper ces quelques centaines de marches, avec un bébé dans le ventre. Ron la soutint et Harry resta derrière. Il observa les marches en marbres qui donnerait bientôt accès au retour à la civilisation et à la porte du bonheur. Fred poussa cette porte quelques secondes plus tard. Thomas gigotait dans les bras de Harry et Hermione porta la main à son ventre.  
  
- Viens, Harry. Harry franchit lentement le pas de la porte et se retrouva dans le bureau de Sirius. Rien, absolument rien n'avait changé... Si ce n'était que Fumseck n'était plus là et que le portrait de Dumbledore avait été placé dans l'angle d'un mur. Harry posa Thomas sur le tapis, retira son capuchon et se mit à parcourir les étagères du regard. Il marcha vers la bibliothèque, contemplant son passé. Sirius arriva sans crier gare, en dévalant presque l'escalier. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, ne s'attarda pas sur les personnes qui se trouvaient là.  
  
- Ah, Hermione ! Tu m'amène déjà le résumé sur la confrérie des sorciers au 16ième siècle ? Harry ne se retourna pas, sa cape empêchait Sirius de voir ses traits, seuls ses cheveux en bataille demeuraient visibles.  
  
- Pas vraiment non...répondit Ron. Harry ne sentait que son cœur qui le brûlait affreusement, il avait la désagréable impression que tout son corps était en flamme.  
  
- En fait...On...Voulait te présenter quelqu'un...Harry entendit un bruit sourd. Ron devait sûrement avoir agrippé Sirius et il lui souffla.  
  
- Attends toi à avoir un choc ! Un choc mémorable ! Harry entendit un raclement de chaise. Il se retourna et vit Sirius s 'immobiliser, debout, au milieu du dessin que le tapis traçait avec de grandes courbes. Harry eut un sourire d'excuse alors que son parrain reculait de quelques pas.  
  
- Je suis de retour. Dit-il en marchant vers lui. Sirius s'appuya à un meuble, blanc comme un linge. Puis il courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry le serra et se mit à pleurer. C'était la fin d'un cauchemar, et le début d'un beau rêve. Sirius sanglotait sans bruit comme un vieillard émotionné. Harry, mal à l'aise, souriait timidement et l' étreint une dernière fois avant de se dégager.  
  
- Mais... Bon sang que ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria Sirius en passant une main sur ses yeux. Tu m'as fait peur.  
  
- Ouais toi aussi ! s' entendu dire Harry. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles.  
  
- Oh, je me fais vieux ! J'en ai trop vu.  
  
- Mais enfin ! Tu n'as même pas cinquante ans ! protesta Harry. Sirius eut une expression qui en disait long et Harry préféra se taire. Il se contenta d'observer Sirius qui faisait la même chose. Ron et Hermione étaient béats, et Fred annonça qu'il s'esquivait ( il avait un explosif à inventer ). Sirius tapa la paume de sa main avec son poing :  
  
- Au fond, c'est vrai ! Tu avais tout simplement disparu ! On ne t'avais jamais dit mort.  
  
- Voldemort m'avais banni dans je ne sais pas encore quel pays. Répliqua Harry. Il m'a fallu des années pour retrouver ma route et assez d'argent pour la poursuivre.  
  
- Pauvre Harry... Hermione semblait prête à pleurer de nouveau, elle se mit à feuilleter un magazine, prenant une mine absente, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Thomas fouillait les mèches de Ron qui s'était assit, mal à l'aise et Sirius annonça qu'il allait faire du thé. Hermione leva la tête avec effroi.  
  
- Il faudrait peut-être mieux que je m'en occupe ! proposa précipitamment Ron. Il largua son bébé dans les bras du directeur et murmura à Harry en passant.  
  
- Les douze ans passé à Azkaban n'ont pas développé ses talents culinaires... Il disparut dehors pour appeler une elfe à qui il demanda gentiment (Hermione écoutait le moindre mot, passionnée) s'il elle voulait bien préparer un goûter frugal. On entendit l'elfe s'enfuir à toutes jambes et Ron revint dans le bureau. Sirius s'était, entre-temps, mit à chipoter un espèce de cube en verre dont les arrêtes semblaient prise de vies.  
  
- Quel est ce fascinant objet ? demanda Ron. Harry riposta :  
  
- Je le lui ai rapporté, il fabriquaient ça, d'où je viens...C'est berbicub, et ça ne sert strictement à rien, sauf à être contemplé.  
  
- En effet, c'est très joli. Notifia Sirius comme un enfant.  
  
- Observe le à la loupe.  
  
- Passons ! rétorqua t'il. Il se leva, saisit Harry de force (il se fait vieux, mon œil !pensa Harry, qui avait l'impression d'être entre deux pinces). Il l'examina la pupille de son œil et sa langue. Puis, il demanda à l'elfe, qui revenais justement, d'aller chercher Mme Bigood. L'elfe repartit, toute essoufflée.  
  
- Qui est Mme Bigood ?  
  
- Une infirmière, Barbara, que vient d'engager. Elle te reconnaîtra, bien entendu, elle a à peu près le même age que toi et elle était à Pouffsouffle, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'utiliserais lâchement le sortilège d'amnésie.  
  
- Professeur Black ! s'écria Hermione.  
  
- Je réserve la surprise pour ce soir ! Alors qu'il décrivait le plus faramineux banquet jamais fait, en l'histoire de Poudlard, en dansant la java avec Harry perplexe, un énorme chien déboula dans ses pattes, étrange, il ressemblait à Sniffle, noir, une grosse truffe, des yeux sombres et archis explicites.  
  
- Mais que ce que... Sirius attrapa le chien par le collier alors qu'il allait bondir sur Hermione.  
  
- Je te présente Sniffle, mon chien... Je ne l'ai pas encore dressé, mais il est très doux, tu verras...Sniffle s'était mit à renifler la moquette et il s'arrêta devant Thomas ( Hermione se retint de pousser un cri, car les griffes de Sniffle était d'une taille considérable), il le flaira alors que Thomas le caressait doucement puis il poussa un soupir (Hermione aussi), et se coucha près de lui, tandis que le gamin ravi, riait de plaisir. 


	5. Le banquet

- Vous voyez, très gentil . On frappa à la porte, et Barbara Bigood entra dans le bureau. C'était une jeune fille à la vingtaine et aux yeux porcins... Elle embrasa la pièce du regard, remarqua Harry, le fixa un instant, et s'effondra sur le sol de surprise.  
  
- Mon dieu ! cria Hermione .  
  
- Heu...Oui...Un sortilège d'amnésie...Puissant...Puissant. Ron s'agenouilla près de Bigood et lui ficha une grande claque, elle se redressa d'un bond.  
  
- Harry Potter ! Il était là, là, juste là ! Elle désigna l'endroit où Harry se tenait encore, porta la main à son coeur et murmura un juron qui fit fronçer les sourcils à Hermione.  
  
- Potter...Un revenant.  
  
- Debout ! Mme Bigood, j'aimerais que vous l'examiniez.  
  
- Houuuuuuu ! S'il me permet...  
  
- Il permet. Dit fermement Sirius. L'infirmière prit alors Harry, l'observa sur toute les coutures et déclara avec un soupir de mécontentement.  
  
- Un manque de vitamines C évident. C'est bien normal, étant donné que vous avez vécu dans la nature de... Je dirais, le nord de l'Australie. Harry ne le savait pas, mais, il pouvait affirmer que ça pouvait être là-bas, sur une île déserte, où seul les gobelins régnaient. Sirius brandit sa baguette, penaud, en demandant à Harry de se cacher. Il se retourna et l'infirmière reçut son maléfice. Elle ne l'aperçut pas, Sirius la renvoya dans l'infirmerie et il soupira, soulagé. Il se dirigea vers une coupe de fruit et saisit une orange.  
  
- Tiens, Harry, mange ça. Dit-il à son filleul. Harry eut l'impression, que Sirius n'allait plus penser qu'a lui pendant quelques semaines. Il observa son parrain du coin de l'œil. Il portait une toge émeraude une robe de velours par-dessous. Ses mains laissaient stagner ses veines comme un vieillard et il était légerement courbé en avant. Néanmoins, il marchait avec force et droiture. Harry se dit que Sirius, était le genre de personne, qui savait redresser les choses.  
  
La nuit réduisit le bureau à quelques formes sombres lorsque Sirius éteint les torches. Il paraissait plus joyeux que jamais et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry avant de descendre en sautillant sur les escaliers de marbres. Harry s'était rasé et avait dut revêtir une robe noire à longues manches (il paraissait que le noir lui allait très bien). Il descendit à sa suite. Hermione, Ron et Thomas étaient rentrés chez eux, ne désirant pas être présent au banquet qu'on donnait en l'honneur de Harry.  
  
La grande salle fut sans doute la pièce qui émotionna le plus, notre pauvre Harry. Toutes ces chandelles, les quatre tables alignées et le plafond étoilé qui brillait pour lui ce soir-là. Des journalistes étaient assit à la table des enseignants, lorgné méchamment par les professeurs. Harry les contempla tous, une joie sans bornes le submergeant, particulièrement chez Hagrid et le professeur Lupin. Il s'assit, alors que Sirius se levait sur l'estrade. Déjà, les flashs crépitaient sur lui. Le silence s'installa dans la salle après qu'il eut fit un signe de la main et prit un air étrangement grave et malicieux, que Harry comprenait très bien.  
  
- Chers élèves, chers professeurs, chers invités,  
  
Aujourd'hui, L'incroyable est arrivé. Quelqu'un est revenu parmi nous. Quelqu'un qui a accompli, le rêve de milliers de sorciers. Celui qui a vaincu les forces du mal. Qui a affronté la puissance ténébreuse de Lord Voldemort. Et, aujourd'hui, il est assit parmi nous. A cette table. Je vous demande de célébrer ce soir, le retour de Harry Potter. Le silence demeura un instant. Puis des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée alors que Sirius faisait signe à Harry de venir. Il releva la tête, évitant le regard des gens, de tous ses anciens professeurs, et rejoignit Sirius qui sonorisa sa voix. Le silence se fit à nouveau.  
  
- Bonsoir. Dit Harry en tentant un vague sourire. Il déglutit, parcourrant la foule des élèves qui l'écoutaient, certains l'air perplexe. Harry se mordit la lèvre en cherchant ses mots.  
  
- Je sais que je ne ressemble plus à l'adolescent que j'étais... Avant. Il renifla et poursuivit : J'ai grandi, les temps changent et pendant ces cinq ans, j'ai apprit le sens de la vie. Une boule monta dans sa gorge et lorsqu'il respira, il eut l'impression que son ventre n'était plus qu'une boule contractée. Il retint ses larmes.  
  
- Je me souviens de Poudlard, comme de ma maison, ce château, j'y ai construit les fondations de ma vie. J'ai connu la peur, la tristesse et la joie...Et... Les gens commençaient à se pencher en avant en déchiffrant la moindre parcelle de ses traits. Les journalistes tournaient autour de lui comme des mouches. Sirius souriait à ses côtés en l'encourageant par des tapes sur l'épaule. Mais, surtout, ce fut le sourire des gens, qui donnèrent à Harry de l'espoir et de la force. Des larmes avaient une fois de plus inondé ses yeux.  
  
- Je suis heureux d'être ici. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. -Ce matin je n'étais rien, rien qu'une parcelle de ce monde, un inconnu. Je me suis dévoilé, après un long voyage. Une... Une épreuve... Très... dure. La moitié de son dernier mot fut couverte par une salve assourdissante d'applaudissements. Les élèves s'étaient levés sur leurs bancs. La moitié d'entres eux pleuraient, de joie, d'émotion. Harry laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues et se retourna. Hagrid se tenait devant lui. Il se blottit dans son étreinte puissante et le serra avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Hagrid pleurait également et il salua Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il l'écarta pour le regarder.  
  
- Ah, nom d'une cornemuse, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie ! Harry se mit à rire et s'échappa des bras épais. Il se tourna vers un vieil homme dont les cernes et les cheveux gris étaient facilement reconnaissable. Pour tout accueil, Lupin lui souri. Puis, Harry l'étouffa dans ses bras une fraction de seconde.  
  
Il passa ainsi de bras en bras, distribuant des sourires à tout le monde, rencontrant les nouveaux professeurs. Neville eut une grimace gênée et serra timidement la main de Harry. Il était devenu grand et robuste si bien qu'Harry eut peine à le reconnaître. Les gens ne cessèrent d'applaudir lorsque qu'un homme élégant fit une entrée fracassante avec ses gardes du corps. C'était le ministre. Il enjamba la salle en quelques pas et s'arrêta devant Harry, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres.  
  
- Bonsoir Harry, enchanté de te revoir enfin. Dit-il en empoignant sa main et en la secouant en tout sens. Harry remarqua ses cheveux roux, ses lunettes carrée et son air supérieur.  
  
- Percy ? Percy, c'est toi ? Percy sourit et acquiesça. Percy Weasley, ministre du monde britannique sorcier. Harry, abasourdi, serra deux ou trois main sans s'en apercevoir, puis, on l'assit à table et il reprit ses esprits.  
  
C'était sans aucun doute le banquet le plus fantastique qu'on eut préparé à Poudlard. De tout, il y avait de tout. Et c'était préparé avec minutions. Harry saisit un radis et observa sa forme. Il avait été taillé en forme de sapin.  
  
- Alors Harry, demain, tu vas faire la tournée des grands ducs ! ... Où plutôt... Journalistes ! S'écria Percy en plantant une cuillère dans une montagne de choux-fleurs crus. Harry hocha la tête. Bien que ce genre de visite de lui plaise guère, il devrait faire le tour de l'Europe sur un tapis pourpre entouré de gardes et harassé par une horde de fan. Il poussa un soupir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'esprit de Percy ? Lui ça l'amusait...  
  
Malgré que Harry soit reconnu à présent par toute la popu, ce n'est pas la fin... Merci pour vos gentils rewiews. 


	6. Rencontres heureuses

Harry se réveilla doucement ce matin là. Il s'étonnait de la douce chaleur qui l'environnait et se trémoussa pour sortir du matelas douillet dans lequel on l'avait installé. Lorsque son esprit s'éveilla tout à fait, il éclata de rire et se jeta sur son lit, heureux comme jamais. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Un rêve s ans cauchemar, un véritable plaisir. Il se leva et s'étira en grognant d'aise et s'habilla. Il était dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de Poudlard, juste à côté du bureau de Sirius qui avait tenu à le voir au petit matin. Après tout, se dit Harry, faire une virée à travers l'Angleterre était supportable. Il écarta le pan de mur qui servait de porte à la pièce et sortit dans le couloir. N'ayant nullement envie d'offenser son parrain en ne se rendant pas à son bureau, Harry marmonna le mot de passe à la gargouille et se dépêcha de monter ce sobre escalier. Il frappa à la porte, entra en coup de vent, et monta directement frapper à la chambre de Sirius. Sniffle lui passa entre les jambes en balayant son pantalon avec sa queue et il osa lui caresser la tête. Dans la chambre de Sirius, on entendit un froissement, un martèlement de sol et la porte s'ouvrit. Re-syncope. Apparemment Sirius n'était pas bien réveillé. Harry le releva en soufflant et Sirius le repoussa.  
  
- Un peu de café Harry ? demanda –t 'il en agitant sa baguette magique. Une cafetière, un pot de crème et du sucre apparurent. Harry proclama qu'il préférait dîner dans la grande salle et il attendit que Sirius eut finit sa toilette pour descendre en sa compagnie jusqu'en bas. Ils s'assirent sous le regard adulant de tous et mangèrent avec appétit( Harry avait quelques mesures de retard). Les journalistes avaient dut être interdit d'accès à Poudlard car il ne vit pas l'ombre d'un flash alors qu'il engloutissait le meilleur œuf au plat qu'il eut jamais goûté. Il mâcha avec volupté et félicita Sirius pour qu'il félicita lui-même les elfes de maison.  
  
- Ah ! Mais ce ne sont plus des elfes à présent, sauf quelques unes. Des cuisinières ont été engagées à temps pleins. J'avoue qu'elles sont très jolies et à cause d'elles, j'ai déjà renvoyé trois professeurs. Harry se tourna bientôt vers le professeur Lupin, ne ménageant que peu, ses indiscrétions.  
  
- Et vos transformations, professeur ? Ca va mieux ? Lupin eut un faible sourire.  
  
- Les potions se sont améliorées, elles circulent à présent dans toute l'Angleterre et affaiblissent nettement la douleur de la métamorphose. Harry nota pourtant ses cernes et en déduit que la vieillesse l'accablait plus que son sujet de loup-garou. Il s'engagea avec les deux maraudeurs à une conversation subtile sur les passages secrets de l'école. Le sujet semblait faire ressortir au deux, toute leur jeunesse. Harry nota que Lupin semblaient agacé par le vouvoiement qu'il lui témoignait et fut contrit lorsque Le professeur lui demanda, le ton de sa voix légerement exaspéré :  
  
- Harry, ça me plairait que tu cesses de me vouvoyer ! Tu n'es plus mon élève, je crois. Harry poursuivit en faisant attention à ses manières trop polies et bientôt, reprit le fil alors que la salle se vidait peu à peu . Alors qu'ils étaient en plein débats sur la manières dont on faisait un la potion de Lussyol (potion effervescente), la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et apparut une jeune fille qui tentait un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs à se presser dans la salle. Une grand-mère pimpante les suivaient et houspillait un jeune homme blond qui semblait dégoûté, et tenait dans ses bras, un bébé. Harry qui les avaient reconnu tout de suite se leva d'un bond et s'immobilisa alors que Molly Weasley arrivait à sa hauteur. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes comme tant de gens avant elle. Elle ouvrit grand ses bras et il s'y risqua avec prudence. Mais l'étau se referma sur lui et fut rempli, pendant la minute ou Molly le serra contre elle, d'une paix abondante qu'il aurait voulut garder toujours. Elle cessa de l'étouffer et Harry se redressa pour saluer sympathiquement le père Weasley. Ginny le soutenait toujours sans cesser de dévorer des yeux celui qui lui faisait face. Après un certain temps ou Harry s'était étendu en politesse, où Sirius avait rejoint le groupe et où Rémus avait couru préparer son cours avec effroi, Harry se tourna vers Ginny, Draco et Sheila qui formaient une famille parfaite et très unie. Harry appréhendait un peu ses manières avec Malefoy mais sourit gracieusement à Ginny et à Sheila. Comme pour prévenir une éventuelle jalousie. Draco posa la main sur l'épaule de Ginny. Harry ne put s'arrêter de sourire, c'était très nerveux car les voir ensemble était franchement comique.  
  
- Alors Harry, tu as...Bien dormi ? demanda Ginny qui ne savait que dire. Il lui assura qu'il avait passé la nuit dans un rêve ce qui déclencha un sourire en coin chez Draco. Quel esprit mal tourné quand même !  
  
- Alors Draco, comment...Comment ça se passe avec toi ?  
  
- Bien. Grogna simplement Draco. Ginny, gênée de sa retraite se mit en devoir de l'informer sur sa situation :  
  
- Il travaille comme membre troisième de la confédération magique d'Angleterre. Nous nous sommes installés dans un coin éloigné dans un village à quelques lieues du terrier. Elle prit la main de Draco car il était vraiment renfrogné et Harry crut bon de paraître aimable. Après s'être tous orientés du côté de la pièce derrière la Grande salle, Harry en eut assez du silence constant de Draco ( d'autant plus que Harry voyait qu'il était embêté aussi)et quand Molly et Arthur voulurent visiter Poudlard pour se remémorer le bon temps, Harry l'accosta :  
  
- Tu ne dis rien Draco ? Il répondit en s'affaisant dans son fauteuil, d'un ton ironique.  
  
- Je n'ai rien envie de dire. Un être tel que moi n'a pas droit à ouvrir la bouche devant le grand Harry Potter.  
  
- Je t'en donne l'autorisation. répliqua Harry en entrant dans le jeu, alors que Ginny regardait son mari d'un œil grondant. Il fit une grimace sans bornes et poussa un soupir.  
  
- Pas envie !  
  
- Tu n'as pas oublié nos querelles d'étudiants à ce que je vois.  
  
- Ni son coup de cœur pour toi. Dit-il en désignant son épouse d'une main. Ginny en parut scandalisée et en oublia de jouer avec sa fille. Elle s'exclama en rougissant fortement.  
  
- Draco, on en a déjà parlé !  
  
- Pas assez à mon goût.  
  
- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, pour un peu, je continuerai nos imbécillités d'avant. Ginny alors était devenue furieuse. Ce sujet devait l'obséder. Elle se leva brusquement et cria à travers la pièce alors que les tableaux sursautaient.  
  
- Cela suffit, vous n'êtes plus des gamins ! Vous êtes tout deux décorés de quelques diplômes et de l'ordre de Merlin je ne sais quelles classe ! Vus devez tout deux mettre fin à cette querelle stupide.  
  
- Mais Ginny....protestèrent-ils d'une même voix et puis en se toisant furieusement.  
  
- Serrez vous la main ! ordonna Ginny d'un ton autoritaire et sans contestations. Durant dix longues secondes, les anciens ennemis s'observèrent. Ce fut Draco qui tendit la main, et Harry qui la serra.  
  
Et voilà ! Super et salut, merci pour vos rewiews intentionné et au prochain chap ! 


	7. retour vers les normes quotidiennes

Harry ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il les referma, et se retourna dans son lit en grognant, alors qu'un coup de tension tournoyait dans sa tête. Depuis, trois jours, il avait parcouru le monde entier en s' écrasant d' une cheminée à l'autre pour être aveuglé par les flashs des appareils photos, couvert de suie, exaspéré et désespéré. Il était un peu heureux malgré tout, car il était dans son lit, était choyé par tous et avait revu presque tous ses camarades d'enfance. Il revint sur cette pensée en fronçant les sourcils, il devait absolument prendre le thé avec Hagrid cette après-midi ! Egalement : Il avait revu les Weasley, mais on ne lui avait pas expliqué comment s'était produit les mariages de Ginny et Bill. Avec DELACOUR, ET MALEFOY ! ! ! Pardi ! Il pensait à ça en somnolant, puis il se leva, pour mettre fin à cette engourdissant morose (engendré par le fait de reposer trop longtemps sur son coussin trop douillet, en plus après c'est le torticolis ! Je ne vous dis pas !). Il s'extirpa de ses couvertures et se prépara à une longue promenade de bon matin, avant de s'arrêter chez Hagrid.  
  
Harry tenta de sortir le plus discrètement possible par une porte secrète que la carte des maraudeurs lui avait communiqué il y a bien longtemps. Il décala quelques centaines de marches hautes, traversa un couloir en verre, sous le lac, qui dévoilait d'étranges créatures et émergea finalement dans la forêt interdite après un nouvel escalier. La cabane de Hagrid se trouvait à l'opposé exact de cette partie de Poudlard. Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt et puis se contenta de contourner le parc. Alors qu'il passait devant les portes, il vit Rusard qui essayait de calmer les journalistes, en les noyant sous les menaces et eut un sourire méprisant, pour ces mouchards sans limites. Il observait toujours l'entrée quand il rencontra un obstacle et s'étendit sur la mousse molle du sol. Il cligna des yeux, cherchant à tâtons sa baguette dans sa poche et il fut rassuré en détaillant un corps de cheval et un buste ainsi qu'une tête penchée sur lui. Il se releva en grognant de douleur et s' éleva à la hauteur d' un jeune centaure qui l'observait de ses yeux caves et gouffre. Il avait une fourrure de fauve et une chevelure brune descendait, emmêlée et sale jusqu'à ses épaules. Il attendit que Harry se relève, puis lui tendit la main. Harry la serra. Il secoua ses cheveux et dit :  
  
- Veuillez ne pas rester trop longtemps, Harry Potter, notre rassemblement va avoir lieu au plus profond de la forêt dans quelques minutes. Je suis honoré d'avoir enfin fait votre connaissance, mon père, Firenze, a déjà parlé de vous. Harry s'écarta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à foncer au plus sombre de la forêt.  
  
- Enchanté. S'écria- t'il en levant le bras pour le saluer. Le mi-cheval, mi-humain, fit de même et s'enfonça dans les bois. Harry poursuivit sa route en croisant d'autres centaures qui ne crurent pas bon de lui adresser la parole et se contentèrent d'un regard. Il atteignit au bout d'une demi- heure de chemin en empruntant détours et virages, il arriva devant la porte de chêne de la maison de Hagrid, qui semblait prête à s'écrouler. Il frappa à la porte et se fit accueillir par le chien alors qu'il entrait. Un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre lui assura que Rubeus était en train de soigner ses citrouilles avec un anti-parasites. Il poussa la porte du potager et salua son vieil ami. Hagrid l'étouffa dans ses bras et rentra lui préparer un thé. Harry passa une matinée mémorable, il se cassa le bout d'une dent sur un des biscuits de Hagrid. Il regretta seulement que Ron et Hermione ne soient pas avec lui pour faire baver Crokdur sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
  
- Harry ! Harry, ouvres ! C'est Sirius ! Harry repoussa sa chaise et jeta sa serviette sur la table.  
  
- Dis-moi, Sirius, je ne peux jamais manger tout s...Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car Sniffle lui sautait dessus.  
  
- J'EN AI MARRE DES CHIENS ! ! Je n'aurai jamais de chien ! hurla Harry en repoussant farouchement le cabot. Le directeur paru offusqué.  
  
- Fais attention à tes paroles ! N'oublies pas que je suis moi-même un impétueux canin !  
  
- Et on se demande pourquoi ? dit Harry en lui faisant place sur le divan en écartant une bonne douzaine de chaussettes sales .Sirius s'assit.  
  
- Enfin ! soupira-t' il. J'étais venu de donner les cadeaux que tes fans t'envoient, depuis quelques jours ! Autant te dire qu'ils sont nombreux.  
  
- Les fans ou les cadeaux ? ironisa son filleul.  
  
- Les deux, les fans plus que les cadeaux, je crois ! répondit Sirius. Il agita sa baguette magique et dans un « pof ! », un amphigouri de paquet, un agrégat de fleurs et un fatras de lettres voltigèrent dans les airs et se posèrent ensuite brutalement par terre. Harry considéra certaines z'- horreurs innées de cadeaux avec amusement, mais s'en détourna bien vite. Sirius se levait déjà. Il le salua et regarda avec soulagement Sniffle quitter son giron et se précipiter à la suite de son maître. Il se remit à table et finit son dîner.  
  
Charlie avala sa bouchée avec un sourire avant de répondre.  
  
- Elle m'envoyait des lettres depuis ta quatrième années Harry. Un jour, elle est venue à la maison, et comme je lui plaisait, elle a continué et comme je l'aimais bien, je l'accueillais avec plaisir. Voilà, c'est tout. Ca été la même chose avec Ginny et truc muche, sauf, qu'elle est venue vers lui en temps qu'étudiante en psychologie magique. Harry se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire. Par Contre, Bill rit à la pensée de Draco, un pauvre orphelin sans cœur à moitié dingue. Il prit son petit garçon Siméon sur ses genoux et dit :  
  
- Allons, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer comme ça. D'autant plus que son état est à peine amélioré. Cette phrase fut suivie de l'hilarité générale. Peu à peu, tout le monde reprit son sérieux.  
  
- Je sais que c'est méchant de dire ça, mais il est tellement désagréable parfois ! Je me demande comme Ginny peut le supporter ! Ce garçon est insensé ! murmura Fleur. Ils étaient dehors, dans la charmante maison blanche des Weasley- Delacour, dans les alentours de Gringgot- forêt. Voilà plus de deux semaines que Harry avait été déclaré vivant, et il pouvait à présent à nouveau profiter de la vie normalement. Ron et Hermione avec leur fille étaient venu avec lui et il avouait être heureux et repu comme un pape. Il s'aisa sur sa chaise de jardin et se mit à somnoler en écoutant à moitié les conversations qui tournaient autours de lui. Comme il était facile de vivre sa vie sans aucun problème majeur comme la menace de Voldemort ! Harry s'endormit dans un faible sommeil. Il entendit un bébé pleurer...Shannon surêment, il n'eut plus le courage d'y penser. Il étira sa face d'un sourire béni et laissa tomber ses bras lourdement. Le soleil se couchait sur la cimes verte des arbres, les oiseaux piaillaient, la vie continuait, et Harry Potter était en vie. 


End file.
